Hazelnut Praline And Pink Lemonade
by RozErika
Summary: Dlanor has a small talk with Virgillia, and she was troubled. From a small little tea leaf to a big beautiful flower, Dlanor tries to explain to Virgillia of her thoughts about Erika. Expensive or cheap, what would she choose? Hazels or Lemonade?


**DISCLAIMER- CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME. THEY BELONG TO 07th EXPANSION. I OWN NOTHING**

* * *

**Hazelnut Praline And Pink Lemonade**

The next few days passed quickly for Dlanor. It didn't take long for the story of her walk in a leash behind Erika to spread around the Meta Realm. Everyone laughed at the story, but the laugh seemed friendly.

_ Because I let it all BE_, Dlanor thought to herself, but it was useless. She obeyed Erika's order and now she was being dragged around like a posh kitten. Battler didn't mind at all, because he laughed with her. At this moment she felt sorry for Battler and herself. Dlanor still held her most serious look as if she had no trouble being Erika's pet for the week. But she knew she DID have difficulty.

The collar tickled her skin and was decorated with a small white bow, which made Dlanor's face flush as she walked pass the Seven Sisters Of Purgatory and The Siestas. They, in fact, giggled when they saw her, but not at her. More sort of a way that Dlanor was next in line, and others had already done their part in being furniture.

"Don't worry Dlanor-chan, Ange-sama always did that to me too," Mammon, the Fifth of the Seven Sisters, whispered near her shoulder. When Dlanor looked back, Mammon winked at unbuttoned the first of her shirt, revealing chain marks on her neck. Her shirt sagged a little, so the marks were visible enough to be seen. They were vividly red, despite being long-healed. Dlanor was taken aback at this. At least she got a comfortable collar, than a painful chain.

"Right! Now I'm hungry!" Erika yawned in boredom as she settled down in a chair beside Bernkastel. She still held the leash, and Dlanor was tugging at her collar as though trying to loosen it a bit. The Witch Of Miracles put down her cup on her small china plate and propped it down on the side table.

She then turned to her other friend, "Lambda. If you could." Lambdadelta cackled silently at her and bounced off the table.

"If that's the case then, Erika-chan!" Lambdadelta called after Erika, who bolted up from her chair, pulling a slight tug of her leash. "I, Lambdadelta, will give you the permission, to have some treats from our darling Ronove!~" She grabbed Erika's hand. Taking out a marker, she signed it with her signature, before adding 'WoC' to it. Erika looked at it, which she managed to decipher 'WoC' as 'Witch Of Certainty'. Lambdadelta then turned to Bernkastel and showed Erika's palm at her.

She triumphantly said -almost shouted, "Right Bern! I want your permission as well! If you _please_."

Bernkastel crooked her eyebrows in suspicion, mostly bemusement, and showed out her hand for Erika's. She took her hand, and Lambdadelta's marker, and hesitated. She started to write, then stopped. "What should I write?"

"How about sexy Bern?" Lambdadelta purred in suggestion, wiping saliva from her mouth. Bernkastel laughed. She pulled a small sly grin.

"Oh, that would be _perfect_."

"M-Master!" Erika jumped. She tugged at the leash again, causing Dlanor almost to fall from her seat. But Bernkastel had already written it on her palm, despite Erika shivering and fidgeting restlessly. "Tell me you're not sure!"

Bernkastel smiled, waving her hand in a 'shoo' manner. "Oh, I'm sure. (_Your face is so funny I had to be, ufufufu.) _Now run along now, my double. How are you on that leash, Dlanor?" She looked at Dlanor, from head to toe, including her cat ears.

"I believe you could remove that collar now, could you? Lambda?" Bernkastel said in a mild voice, whilst Erika was surprised. Lambdadelta was too, and sniggered at Erika's reaction. She walked over to Dlanor and grabbed her collar. Dlanor was pulled and she almost choked, when Lambdadelta took it off her. Dlanor felt comfortable again, and she was able to breath again. Even though it didn't hurt, it was difficult to breathe in it. She was relieved when it was finally removed, despite the fact she still had the ears on. Erika was still holding the leash, feeling slight irritation and startlement.

"Gimme that!" Lambdadelta snatched the collar and the leash from Erika. She snatched it so fast that it formed a slap mark on Erika's hand. She motioned them in an impatient gesture for them to go away, and indeed they did. Erika waved reluctantly, before she disappeared in a burst of golden butterfly along with Dlanor.

"So, now that she's gone, what are we going to do?" The idle Bernkastel said, sipping again from her cup of black tea. She dropped her smile, feeling that her muscles will soon burst out. She shrugged, allowing the tea to sink down her throat. Lambdadelta grinned.

"Oh, how about your turn to be my pet, Berrnnn~?" She licked around her mouth, ready to cuddle Bernkastel into a tight bear hug.

Bernkastel stood up and backed away. Lambdadelta followed her.

* * *

"Hazelnut Praline? Pink lemonade?" Erika questioned, and Ronove chuckled. She held the small box in her hands and the small cork-bottle of lemonade. The pink liquid bubbled inside the bottle and the chocolates stood out from the clear plastic. Virgillia was busy making some drinks, and Dlanor was there to help brew the tea. She mostly scalded her hands, though. "What kind of flavor is that?"

"Why, Miss, haven't you ever heard of a hazelnut? A praline?" Ronove lightly chucked again, causing Erika to pout. She put her hands on her hips in a childish manner. She only ate Japanese and Chinese cuisine, along with some candies, but never a nut. She seemed like a nuthead when she, a detective didn't know it herself. Erika stuck out her bottom lip in stubbornness. "Even after that amazing fight..."

She growled, "Oh yeah? Well, maybe today you've got the upperhand, even for a first class creep." Ronove didn't think so. He was amused at the comment. "But let it be known that I, Furudo Erika, will beat you next time! Along with your black hole whore and your beloved old hag!"

Erika laughed at Ronove, who also laughed too at Gaap's and Virgillia's names. Virgillia didn't care, as she had gotten used to Ronove's behavior just like to Erika's. Dlanor was impressed, but she didn't show it in front of her.

"Do you think you can hold it that LONG?" Dlanor looked in curiosity at her old friend, who nodded slightly in warmth. She was very sure that Ronove and herself were good friends, and that Erika wouldn't hesitate to tease them whenever she got the chance. Gaap sometimes, but they were both the same. "I'm not JEALOUS. But I would want to KNOW."

"Why, Dlanor, others have teased one another for something that is really bizarre, but I don't think Erika would bring up Ronove's temper."

"I must AGREE. He is a nice MAN."

"And Erika's only a little child. The only reason for her to torture others, is probably because she was extremely stressed out in the games. Hence, she blamed it on the person who only did a small mistake. It's like a side of a door. Erika's a gentle and adventurous angel on one side, whereas another Erika is a cruel and sadistic monster on another. Mostly we see the angel during breaks, or before and after a game. We also see the monster in serious situations too."

"So are you saying Erika has a split PERSONALITY?"

"If so, then I suppose she does. She may be a nuisance, but she still has some good inside her. Erika just needs some more love. Without love, it can't be seen."

"Hence why people never understand HER."

"Hence why people never understand her," Virgillia repeated, "But someday they will. Like when Battler now understands Beato."

"I understand HER. Not only her THEORIES. But her goals and WISHES." Dlanor nodded in agreement, rubbing the tea leaves with her hand. It swiveled down her palm and into the teapot.

Virgillia laughed, "That's a good sign, though I'm afraid it will take some time for you to fully understand her."

Dlanor then didn't speak a word, and poured the hot water into the teapot. It swirled down the bottom, filling up space and consuming it. The tea leaf gradually spreads out open, like a small baby bird. The petals bloomed with color, and a bright red flower was born there in the pot. Dlanor knew this very often, but she couldn't resist to not admire the flower's entrance. "This particular tea leaf appeared in my HEAD."

Virgillia looked up from her teapot, to Dlanor, who was thinking whether she was talking to herself or to Virgillia.

"Although small and petite, there was a beautiful flower hidden beneath those LAYERS. It was hiding inside THERE. Waiting until everybody accepts her EXISTENCE. She is truly a BEAST." Dlanor muttered, whilst Virgillia observed her look. Dlanor picked up another tea leaf. And scrunched it up in a fist. "But I acknowledge her EXISTENCE. She certainly has a part in LIFE."

"**Then Dlanor has feelings for Erika.**" Unbelievably, red truth spoke from Virgillia's lips. It came out like a whisper, but it was absolute. Erika didn't hear it of course, as Virgillia used her magic. Ronove had, but he kept it a small secret. Dlanor looked wide-eyed at Virgillia, and a small shade of pink appeared at her cheeks. Her face did look colored, and she was surprised when Virgillia spoke the truth.

"(Miss) V-Virgillia..." She spoke with utter words but Virgillia shushed her with a finger on her lips. That silenced her for a moment, and Virgillia eyed Ronove a look. He snickered and continued to distract Erika into more of his recipes. Dlanor placed her hands quite still on the table, and quickly looked at them. They were fumbling and overlapping over each-other, and the tea left extremely warm. It was only when Virgillia placed her hand on Dlanor's, which calmed her down for a bit.

"If I were to give you Hazelnut Praline or Pink Lemonade, what would you choose?" Lemonade was sour and bittersweet, but cheap. Hazelnut was tasteful and plentiful, but expensive. "There won't be any wrong answers."

Dlanor thought for a while, thinking back to all Erika had done. The cruel punishment and harmonial matters were just like small fragments in her mind. It soared through one another, meeting and departing off. Dlanor remembered when she read Erika a story, pushed her in the swing, accompanied her in games, and also when Erika slapped her, kicked her in the shins, and almost pushed her off a cliff. Dlanor still kept those memories in her heart, and found the answer that was certain for her. Thinking of it made her smile a little.

"_I pick Hazelnut PRALINE._" She whispered.

* * *

**-Three days later-**

"I STAND-CORRECTED." Dlanor said to herself, trying to break free from the chains she was bind in by Erika. Erika skipped out into the doorway to find Beelzebub for some chocolates. Erika hesitated dramatically, and walked backwards towards the room Dlanor was trapped in. She peeked in the doorway again to see Dlanor struggling in the chains.

"Don't worry, Dlanor. I'll get the hazels so you wait there," Erika laughed maliciously and she went, light footsteps following her in the hallway.

* * *

**Done. XDD**

**Please R&R. Please XD  
**


End file.
